Rhydian Morris
Rhydian Morris (Bobby Lockwood) is a teenage wolflblood living in the care of a foster family after his mother left him in the woods to hunt for food to bring back to their pack. While she was gone, he was found by humans and was taken into custody, than placed in the foster system. Once Maddy found out that he in fact was a wolfblood, and once he found out that he wasn't the only wolfblood in the world, he joined their pack. At the end of the series he leaves Maddy's pack to return back with his mother and his brother to their own territory respectively. He is talented in art, drawing especially, and looks after himself, often breaking the rules to do so. He is much more adventurous and daring than Maddy, though he becomes more sensible by the end of the series. 'Visit the Rhydian gallery page.' About On his first day at his new school in Stoneybridge, the Ks find him very attractive and want him to be their friend. Walking past Maddy in class she makes a fool of herself by saying "you smell like my parents" (Maddy's is a not yet transformed wolfblood, and with her already having her wolfblood power "super smell" she can smell the wolfblood scent in Rhydian). As people try to befriend Rhydian, Maddy worries he could expose her and her family's secret. After Jimi, the schools "bad boy" picks on Rhydian on his first day, his anger goes and he uses his wolfblood power to attack him. Maddy manages to pull him off Jimi and hide him in the dark room. Rhydian's anger takes over and he turns into a wolf and runs wild trashing the equipment. Maddy's eyes turn to her wolf yellow as she comes face to face with wolf Rhydian and calms him down. After shifting back he has many questions for Maddy as he always thought he was the only one of his kind. Maddy tells him to leave town because he's a danger to them all. Maddy later realized she's been too hard on Rhydian and runs after him. She catches him running away from Stoneybridge and chases him and they both begin to realize how fun it is running wild and free. Convincing him to stay, they start running again (Maddy chasing Rhydian) using their wolf speed. After Maddy catches him and they fall down a hill landing on each other, Maddy and Rhydian have landed in where the badger watching club is and have scared away all the badgers. Maddy then lies to her friends saying that Rhydian is a distant cousin and they'd had a big fight before he left town and then she had to apologize to him now he had returned. As the series continues Rhydian becomes the bad boy and gets in trouble a lot, but always has Maddy and her parents to protect and help him. Their friendship grows so close that when their friend Shannon starts to figure out what Maddy really is, Rhydian protects her secret in seconds. They become so close that Maddy's best friend Tom thinks they're dating and becomes jealous because he likes Maddy. A few days before Maddy's transformation she gets really edgy and stressed. Half way through the exams Rhydian pulls the fire alarm so that Maddy could relax. She later gets caught in a fire and as fire is a great enemy to wolfbloods he can't save her, He gets help from Tom and a teacher. Tom saves both Maddy and Shannon is unconscious. Rhydian takes Maddy from Tom and helps her out. They find out later that when Maddy first faced the fire her eyes went yellow and Shannon had seen - leading to Shannon guessing her/their secret. When Rhydian transforms into a wolf he is bigger than Maddy with bright white and goldish brown long fur. On the day of Maddy's first transformation Maddy and Rhydian are excited in anticipation. But Maddy and Rhydian get stuck on a school trip on a remote island after Rhydian hurts his ankle so that they could stay and roam around in the wild. Maddy refuses to leave his side being the friend she is. They are stranded on a island with everyone in their class so Maddy and Rhydian sneak out at the full moon so they can avoid being spotted. Maddy was scared so Rhydian told her that he will look after her. They hold hands on Maddy first transformation. Unfortunately, Tom and Shannon go out at night hunting for "the monster" and spot them.Shannon suspects Maddy is werewolf, Tom thinks they're dating. Rhydian knocks Tom over so he and Maddy can run away, and the next morning everything is back to normal. Series 2 In series 2, Rhydian has changed a lot from the wild. He is also in a complicated situation between Maddy and Jana as both girls have crushes on him and there's been extremely little signs with Jana but not as much so it isn't that possible for them to get together. We see him with Maddy a lot this series in moments which may suggest he has stronger feelings for her than Jana, he begins to realize he belongs to Maddy by the end of the series. He also has a really tough decision in episode 11. In episode 11, Rhydian ends up staying with Maddy and lets his mum and Jana go. The night before, he meets Maddy at her house and says he can't go because he can't lose people important to him (Maddy). Maddy then take his hand and puts it on her heart. In 'The Discovery' it is revealed that Rhydian has fallen in love with Maddy. When he finds out she feels the same way, he kisses her. They state that they will 'find each other', then Maddy leaves for the wild. Relationships Maddy Smith (Crush/In love with/Kissed) see Maddian Capture 1094.png Capture 1009.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:Main Characters